bumping into each other
by junseoblover
Summary: credits to the owner : foreverkpopluver


**CHAPTER 1:**

You were walking around in the grocery store to buy some personal things , when suddenly you bumped into someone and the person's things fell down . "Oh God , im sorry sir like really sorry" You pleaded . He was squating down to pick up his things so you also bend down and help him when suddenly both of your hands touched . You two look at each other and stare deeply at each other . * She's s pretty* He thought . *His eyes is so wow pretty* You thought .

They both snapped out of their daze and quickly pick up the things on the floor and stood up . "Im sorry , I'll be careful im sorry" You bow many times . "No-no its okay , t-t-things l-like t-t-this can h-happen r-right ?" He stuttered . *Why the hell did I stuttered* He cursed in his head . "Right , did any of your things broke ? You can change your things that broke and I can pay it for you" You tilted your head . *So cute !* He thought .

"Oh no , its okay nothing broked" He smiled brightly which made you blush . You nodded . "I'll be going now , im sorry again , have a good day" You bowed and he bowed back . He watch you walk away until your figure dissapeared . His shoulders fell and he sigh . "I wish I can meet her again" He mumbled and walk to the counter to pay for his things .

Later that night ...

Both of you are having a hard time to sleep because remembering the incident this evening . He was turning right to left over and over and he was sweating . He shot up immideately ."Gosh , I even dreamed about her just now . Arghhhh" He groaned and ruffled his hair . He lay back down closing his eyes . You on the other hand keep on sighing heavily . You even tried everything to get you to sleep but its no use .

"Mr Beautiful Eyes what have you done to me? Aigooo you even have a baby face which many people cant resist , I guess im considering lucky to touch your hands since many girls were staring at you in admiring" You said and pouted . "I know its sounds stupid but I think I like you , aish" You grumbled and push yourself back to bed . For a long time of fighting to sleep you two finally fell asleep peacefully .

**CHAPTER 2:**

2 weeks later .

*I miss her like crazy , I just met her once and im going crazy for her* He thought . "Im praying everyday wishing I could meet her but I guess no use" He mumbled . He drop down his pen and stood up leaving his office .

You on the other hand getting all stressed up about work . You left your office and went to Starbucks to calm your mind . What you didnt realize is that , he was there , the guy you missed for 2 weeks since you bump into each other was there in the Starbucks store . You went in and went to the counter to grab something . You went to a table and finish your coffee . You've done finish your coffee and calming your mind you got up and went to the main door . You were about to to touch the door handle when someone's hand landed on your hand . You look up to see who is it and you got shocked and so does the person .

You two parted away your hands from the door handle and look at each other and you both widened your eyes . IT WAS THE PERSON YOU MISSED SO MUCH . "Arent you...?" You asked in curious . "Ahhh , wait we bumped into each other before right?" He asked . You chuckled and nodded which made his stomach doing weird things inside. He opened the door and gesture you to go first . You just look at him arching your eyebrow . "Ladies first" He smiled and you blushed but quickly look down to hide the blush and walk outside .

He walk outside after you . You look at him and smiled and his stomach is making weird things again . You two are in a awkward position and not one of you were sounding . he was staring at you in 'awe' . How the sun light touched your white milky skin and your exposed leg . You were wearing a white creamy dress which made you flawless with your brown-ish wavy hair that flew to the side because of the wind . *I miss her so much and I get to see her today* He thought

"Sir ? Sir ? Are you okay ?" You wave your hands in front of his face . He snap out of his daze and clear his throat . "Ah yes im okay im sorry" He said . You just chuckle softly looking down . *Such an angle* He thought . "I better go now , have a good day" You said and bow . "You to" He bow back and smile which made your heart fluttered . You walk away and went to your car driving to your office . He sigh and smile brightly .

**CHAPTER 3:**

Its been 3 months since they've met at the cafe . And he is missing her like crazy . "Arggggh ! Shit" He shouted in his office then suddenly his assistant came running in bursting into his office . "Anything wrong Mr . Jung ?" His assistant ask him with concern . "No no im fine , sorry just a little stressed thats all" He answered and smile a little . "Okay Mr Jung , btw your car is ready and I think you should go now at the Park's company I dont want you to be late again like last time when meeting with Kim's company , your dad was really furious" They both chuckled . "Right , why you remind of that " They both laughed . "Alright get up mister" She said tossing the keys to him and he catch it perfectly .

"Ahjumma , I dont want" He pouted . She chuckled with his childish behaviour . "Thank God im married and older than you or else I would attack you now for being so cute , im not a pedo for your information" She said . He whined and she shot him a glare . "Okay okay hehehe" He laughed nervously and stood up . "Ahjumma you remind me a lot of mom I miss her" He said looking down . "Jinyoung im here if you need a son-mom talk" She smile bitterly . "Thank you ahjumma" He said hugging her . "No worries" She said patting his back . They both parted away . "Now go go go , I dont want your dad to be mad at me for not reminding to you about this meeting and all" She said . He just smile cutely and walk out of his office building .

He arrived at the Park's company building and park his car . He got out and lock his car . He took his briefcase and went inside the building . He is already familiar with this building so he went into the elevator and press '8' . He sigh heavily and waited to reach level 8 . "Gahh I miss you its been 3 months already" He said loudly in the elevator since he is alone in the elevator . He reach his destination and went to the meeting room when he walk he suddenly bump into somebody and that somebody was YOU !

"Oh my God ! I keep bumping into someone this days whats up with me" You said . You were holding a coffee that time but thank God the coffee didnt pour down on his shirt but on the floor but there's still a little coffee stain on his shirt . He was looking down his shirt and you were bowing again and again . When he look up both of you couldnt believe what have you seen . You stopped your actions and stare at him , he almost choked on his own saliva . "You ?" You both said pointing to each other . "Oh God I keep bumping into you" You said and hit your head cutely . He smiled watching your actions . "Come on ! Lets wash it!' You said and took his arm and drag you to your office . He felt electricity trough his body when you touch him

You two went to your office and you ask your assistant for a damp towel . You tell him to seat and you seat beside him wiping the stain on his shirt . "Damn why am I so clumsy" You mumbled . He just chuckled . "And why are you laughing?" You scoff then smile and continue wiping the stain . "Your so cute" He laughed . "People keep saying that" You said rolling your eyes . You both were nervous actually since you both are in an extremely close position . He was staring at you the whole time you felt nervous so you look up at him and found him staring at you deeply . Your faces were close and you two look at each other's eyes deeply . *That lips* He thought . He start to lean in unaware of his actions . You grew more nervous watching him when the tip of your noses touched . They snap out of their gaze when a knock ruined it . "Come in" She said trying to avoid his eyes and back away a little . "Mr Park and Mr Jung is here" Your assistant said . "Alright thank you" You said .

"Why are you here for?" You ask him . "Uhh im Jung Jinyoung son of Jung Jin Hoon owner of Jung company ." He said . "Oh !" You beamed . He nodded . "And you are ? He asked . "Im Park Jae Young daughter of this Park company and also CEO of this company" You said smiling trying to hide your nervous . *What the hell we both are strangers and we were about to KISS ! GOD* You screamed in your head . "Lets go ?" You said stood up . He also stood up and follow you to the meeting room . As you two went in you two can see your fathers there . "Oh Jinyoung ! I see you've met her" His father said . He just nodded . "Since you know each other how bout we start now?" Your father said . You two sit down and start discussing about a project .

**CHAPTER 4:**

You four finished disscussing about the project . "I hope this project will go well" Your dad said . "Yes it will I hope so" Mr . Jung said . You and Jinyoung just nodded . "Oh its almost dawn , how bout we go catch dinner first at a restaurant ?" Your dad asked . "Sounds good , lets go" Mr . Jung said . Your dad and Mr Jung walk away leaving you and Jinyoung . "So..." He said . "Lets go ?" You asked and start walking . "Wait !" He grab your arm and you flinched . "Sorry , but I was thinking ... how about .. you know go to another restaurant ?" He ask . "That well ... sounds good" You shrugged . You two smile and walk side by side to the parking lot . "Did you bring your car?" He ask . "Nope I came here with my dad so yeahh..." You said feeling a little awkward . He nodded . You two reached to his car and he opened the door for you . You smile at him and hop in . He closed the door and went to the drivers seat .

" How old are you?" He ask taking a quick glance at you and stared back at the road . "Im 22 , how bout you?" You asked . "23" He shrugged . You nodded . "Its the third time we bump into each other" He chuckled . "Yeah , third time , it feels kind of funny to me" You said . "I know right" He laugh which make you a little nervous . Soon , you two arrived at the restaurant and went out of the car . You two went inside the restaurant and choose a table . You two order your own food and talk about daily life and all .

A few months later you two grew close and your feelings for him grew stronger so does his feelings for you . You two were at the park strolling . "Jae Young ?" He called you . You glance at him while licking your ice cream . He noticed a little ice cream on your cheek so he leaned closer . *What is he doing?* You screamed in your head . He stopped halfway and cleaned the stain on your cheek using his thumb . "You got ice cream on your cheek" He smiled . "I could do it myself silly" You said hitting his shoulders . "I want to scare you" He said giving you his killer smile and lick the ice cream on his thumb . "Whatever" You roll your eyes . You two finished eating ice cream and continue walking .

"Jae Young-ah .." He call you softly . "Yes?" You answered him sweetly . *Come on Jinyoung dont be a coward ! Spit it out!* He scream in his head . He inhaled deeply and stare straigh into your eyes . You could feel your heart beating like crazy . "I like you ever since I know you frm the grocery store and I know its love at first sight and I understand if you reject me" He said biting his lip . All of a sudden you suddenly tip toed and kiss him on the lips and pull away smiling cutely . He grew shock . "I like you from the first time I saw you also" You said . His smile grew wide and he immideatly hug you . He pull away and kissed your forhead . "You scared the shit out of me" He said looking down at you and pout . "Aigoo my boyfriend is so cute" You said kissing his cheek . *Bo-boyfriend?* He thought then grin widely and kiss your lips passionately . He pull away and rest his forehead on yours . "I love you" He whispered . "I love you to" You whispered back .

**CHAPTER 5:**

You love Jinyoung so much and so does Jinyoung , your realationship with him are strong even though you two always fight sometimes . Until one day ..

"Jae Young-ah , me and mom wants to talk to you if you dont mind" Your dad said . "Huh ? What is it dad?" You asked . "Well...honey , you are getting married with the the son of Cho's company owner ." Your mom said . "WHAT ? Cho Kyuhyun you mean?" You screamed . Your mom and dad nodded . "But mom... I want to marry with Jinyoung" You whined . "Im sorry honey its for the best" Your mom said . You felt your tears are ready to come out soon . "Please honey" Your mom said while your dad just stare at you . "Whatever" You said and run outside to your house driving to your office . You arrive at your ofice and threw your handbag harshly and sit down . You rub your face with your palm and cried . "Jagiyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jinyoung screamed who just stood up under your desk . "You suprised me silly" You said wiping your tears . "Jagiya whats wrong?" Jinyoung said walking to you

"Jinyoung... im.. im.. im getting married" You stuttered . Jinyoung's eyes widened and his jaw dropped . "What ? With who ?" He shouted . "With ... Cho Kyuhyun" You said and your tears came out again . "I want to marry with you but I love my parents so much and I have to respect them" You continued . "What ? That playboy ?" He shouted and ruffled his hair . You just keep quiet and the crying make you hiccup . He sat down beside you and hug you . You cried in his chest . He pull your face up to make you face him . "Whatever happens I know it will be alright I know that" He cupped your face . "Are you sure?" You stuttered . "Yes im very sure jagiya" He said and lean in to kiss you .

A month have left and you haven't seen Jinyoung in a while , it seems like he is avoiding you . You missed him so much . You texted him saying you miss him but he just gave you a simple 'ok' . You know he is hurt because your getting married with another guy . You felt a tear run down on your cheek but you just ignore it .

It was the day of your wedding and you grew nervous . *Jinyoung hell I miss you , whats wrong with you* You thought . You pace back and forth . All this while you were trying to make your mom and dad cancel this marraige but its no use since they keep telling you that you wont regret . "Honey its time" Your mom said . You felt your eyes burn up again but you hold on your tears . Your dad is waiting outside and you cling onto his arm . "Its okay , you wont regret" Your dad said . You just look at him expressionless and he just shook his head . Soon the door opened revealing you and your dad . You were looking through the crowd to see whether Jinyoung is there or not but he was not there . You wanted to cry but you just hold it in . You look down on the floor and continue walking .

As you went up , you face the groom's body , you dont want to look up since it will hurt you more . Then the groom raised up your veil revealing your beautiful face . "Look at me" The groom said somehow he sounded familiar . Slowly you look up and your eyes widened in shock . It was Jinyoung ! *Wha-What ? What is this all about?* You scream in your head . Jinyoung just smile softly at you . You just look at him speechless and he took both of your hands . "Do you Jung Jinyoung take Park Jae Young as your legal wife?" . "I do" Jinyoung answered . "Do you Park Jae Young take Jung Jinyoung as your legal husband?" . "I do" You answered . "You are now husband and wife , you may kiss the bride ."

Jinyoung lean in and kiss you tenderly on your lips . He pull away and smile softly at you .

The wedding has ended and you two were in your room . You two were at the balcony watching the stars he was hugging your waist . "How could you do this to me" You said poking his cheek . "Well..."

_Flashback ._

_Your parents and Jinyoung parents met up and decide to call Jinyoung . "What is it ?" Jinyoung asked . "Well ... we want you to marry Jae Young two months from now" His mom answered . "Your serious ?" He answered with a big smile on his face . _

_Both parents nodded and smiled . "Yes !" He cheered . "But lets keep this as a secret first I want to suprise her" He said siling mischeviously . "As you wish son!" Your dad said . _

_End Flashback ._

"What ? Mom and dad are also evil" You pouted . He peck your lips . "YAH!" You screamed hitting his chest . He chukled and hold your hand . "Oh look a shooting star !" He poited to the sky and jumped cutely . "Lets make a wish" You said holding his hand . And you both closed your eyes *I want me and him to be a happy family with our kids and I want him to love me forever* you wished . *I will love her forever , I just dont want her and our kids to leave me* He wished . Both of you opened your eyes and stare at each other before leaning closer for a passionate kiss under the star .


End file.
